Tome of a Loved One
by TheOriginalFangirl
Summary: ZexionxNamine story. Takes place during Castle Oblivion. OneShot. Other pairings, MarLar and Rikon


~~Castle Oblivion, Namine's Room~~

Marluxia and Larxene walked side by side into the white room in Castle Oblivion. Larxene was a mess; she tried to fix her hair as Marluxia hugged her tightly from behind. _She must have just fought Sora._ The petite blonde girl thought to herself as she sat in her chair, sketching quietly. Marluxia spun Larxene around and kissed her passionately. _Lucky,_ Namine thought._ She gets to act like she's loved by someone. No one could love a little witch like me…_

It seemed as if Marluxia read her mind, for he walked over to her with Larxene's hand in his. "Don't worry," The Graceful Assassin cooed. "I know someone who loves you. He has been wanting to meet you but alas, he can't. Do you know why?" Namine shook her head no. Larxene laughed and Marluxia let a savage smile dance across his face. "Because you're worthless! He doesn't know that, but he will once-" Larxene began. "If, you mean if, my love." Marluxia added. "Yes, if…if he ever decides to come out of his emo corner." Larxene laughed viciously. Namine cringed at the thought of what could be running through the sadist's mind at that moment.

Axel appeared in the room and the fight was on. Namine stared at the Flurry, Nymph and Assassin squabble. Marluxia left the room as well as Larxene. Axel waited for at least thirty minutes before walking towards the Memory Witch.

"You're all he's got left. So then, if you don't stop this, no one will." Axel said.

"But I…its too late." Namine started.

"You shouldn't give up just yet. Say Namine. Have you noticed? Marluxia doesn't seem to be around." Namine didn't quite get the hint.

"What are you saying?"

"Just that there's no one here who would want to get in your way. Just make it count." Namine finally understood and got up from her seat. She ran to the exit and kept going.

Namine ran until she came to the final flight of stairs. _This is it. I can prove everything if I can find someone down there._ Namine thought to herself as she glared back at the stairs leading to the higher floors. _Screw you Marluxia and all who ever decide to follow you. _Namine kept running. She ran down the stairs, tripping along the way. A pair of hands caught her and stood her back up.

"Excuse me." Namine said as she regained her balance. She looked up and saw a blue eye from the Cloaked Schemer. She stared until he cleared his throat.

"Huh?" Namine muttered.

"Were you…did you see something that caught your eye?"

"Uh, no, I just…um…are you apart of Marluxia's plot?"

"What?! No, heck no. I would never do that to the people who…well, I pretty much keep them afloat so…what I'm trying to say is,"

"That you would never betray the people you care for."

"Yes." Zexion blushed.

"I know how you feel. Marluxia was planning to make me betray Sora."

"Yes, so I've learned. Can you spare any details for me?"

"Of course, what do you want to know?" Namine asked as she was being led into another room by the Schemer.

"Where should I start?" Zexion motioned for her to take a seat. She did so and began. "Well, Marluxia and Larxene are teamed with Axel to overthrow the Organization. They had Axel kill Vexen to obtain proof of his loyalty. Marluxia and Larxene would leave the room leaving me and Axel. Axel would leave a few times but would come back right away. Before I came down here Marluxia and Larxene came into the room. Larxene looked as if she had fought Sora then Axel came. I just sat there and listened as they bicker or talk." Namine took a breath.

"The…reprobates finally left and it again was only me and Axel. Axel let me go for some reason and now I'm here to help you."

"Why isn't that sweet of you little Witch. I believe that you're the sweetest witch I've ever met. Thank you for sharing this with me, I shall be leaving to assure that the traitors are taken care of."

"Y-you're leaving me?" Namine stuttered. "Excuse me," Zexion said blushing.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I…I'm just tired of being alone." Namine held her arm behind her back and looked down. Zexion moved forward and lifted her chin up.

"It will be okay, Namine. After this is all over you will be fine. You will live a long and happy life. I promise you." Zexion sealed the promise with a kiss. He pulled away and opened a portal. Namine tried to process what happened.

"Go…now. You need to help the Keyblade Master defeat the traitors." Namine did as she was told and ran to the portal. She looked back and Zexion was waiting.

"Well, go on." He urged.

"When will this be over?" Namine asked shyly.

"Soon…and then I will ask Xemnas for your freedom." Zexion blew a quick kiss and said good bye. Namine nodded and continued through the dark corridor._ So he was the person Larxene was referring to…he's perfect._

~~~The Old Mansion, Twilight Town-1 year later~~~

Namine stared out into the distance. Riku walked into the room and with him was a young girl who donned the Organization robe. _Xion…why were you so lucky as to be in the same group of Nobodies as the only one who could ever care for me? Why did he…_ Namine's train of thought was cut off by Riku's voice.

"Is this a bad time?" Riku asked.

"No, not at all." Namine said.

"I can see through that." Riku guided Xion out of the room before returning.

"It's okay Namine. Zexion…he still knows that you're okay. Wherever he is now, he is watching over you. You know what you must do and he will help you."

"Are you sure Riku?"

"Positive." _Oh, Riku. I knew that you don't like this any more than I do. You love Xion…and she has to die._ Namine wanted to say this but something told her to keep quiet. The same thing that told her to stand up for Sora against the conspirators. The same thing-person who loved her.

* * *

Hey thanks for reading! I wanted to stick to the story so I used exact quotes from KH RE: COM. I hope you all liked it. Thanks again. ^_^


End file.
